Anonymous
Anonymous (auch Mrs. Anonymous) war ein Cheater und Hacker auf dem deutschen, amerikanischen und weiteren MovieStarPlanet-Servern. Es gibt sehr viele Fake-Accounts. Wer ist Anonymous Anonymous war eine Spieler, der sich mit Charles damals in andere Accounts wechseln konnte. Dies hat er ausgenutzt, um den "frontpageCostume20"-Account, der als Movie Star für die Startseite galt, zum gewöhnlichen Anonymous-Look zu ändern. Die Geschichte Er schrieb die MovieStarPlanet-Spielerin Erika das Model eine Mail, bei der er alle Informationen und die Geschichte von Anonymous drin standen. Folgendes schrieb Anonymous: Hi Erika. Hier schreibt Mrs. Anonymous aus 2012. Ich habe in letzter Zeit viele Videos über Anonymous gesehen und jetzt eben auch das von dir. Ich will jetzt für alle MSP-Spieler ein wenig Klarheit über das Thema schaffen und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du diese Infos für mich an die MSP-Welt verbreitest.. .. wie du siehst, habe ich dir eine menge Bilder geschickt, die die Öffentlichkeit noch nie gesehen hat. Du kannst es gerne mal in Google Bilder versuchen, indem du die Bilder einfügst und nach Ergebnissen suchst. Es werden keine Ergebnisse kommen, da ich die Bilder seit 2012 für mich verwahrt habe. Es fing an im Juni 2012, als ich auf YouTube ein unbekanntes Video gesehen habe, in welchem gezeigt wurde, was man mit Charles auf MSP anstellen kann. Da war das Programm noch sehr unbekannt, in dem Video wurde auch nur wenig gezeigt und das Video wurde auch sehr wenig angeschaut. dementsprechend waren die Entwickler von MSP auf nur wenig vorbereitet und das, was in der nächsten Zeit auf sie zugekommen ist und es wusste fas kein MSP-Spieler, dass man solches Zeug mit Charles anstellen kann, schön und gut .. ich habe das Programm runtergeladen und gleich mal nach Anleitung ausprobiert. Wow, es klappt tatsächlich. Aufgeregt habe ich das dann erst mal auf Skype per Video meinen engsten MSP-Freundeskreis demonstriert.. und dann das schockierende. einer meiner engsten MSP-Freunde benutzt das ganze schon heimlich seit einiger Zeit und konnte vorher damit sogar noch krassere Sachen anstellen, welche die MSP-Entwickler aber zu der Zeit schon ausgebessert haben. Das war z.B. mühelos StarCoins cheaten oder die Admin Tools verwenden. aber obwohl das MSP-Team schon viel gegen Charles ausgebessert hat, war dennoch eine Menge weiterhin möglich. Also haben wir drei uns zusammengeschlossen. Team Anonymous. Mr. Anonymous, Mrs. Anonymous und Anonymous-R34L .. oder Chef? oder so? Ich kann mich an den dritten Namen nicht mehr erinnern, aber der dritte war der, der das ganze schon wie ein Profi beherrscht hat. Ich habe das ganze nicht mehr komplett richtig in Erinnerung, weil es schon 7 Jahre her ist aber ich schreibe es dir jetzt einfach so, wie ich mich daran erinnern kann. .. eins mit der ersten Sachen, die wir bzw. nur ich gemacht habe, war im englischen MSP das Programm auszuprobieren.. und so entsttand der Forum-Beitrag "Little Test". Anhand der Bilder, die ich dir geschickt habe und manche die man im Internet finden kann, kann man das ganze auch ein bisschen mitverfolgen. .. die Leute waren außer Rand und Band. Dann haben wir herausgefunden, wie man die Status-Texte von Profilen ändern kann.. und das haben wir dann mit diesem "Hacked by Anonymous - nobody's safe"-Text gemacht. Das gleiche auch als Forum-Beiträge. .. ursprünglich wollten wir wir gutes tun.. aber das haben wir dann erst im deutschen MSP gemacht. Im englischen MSP haben wir uns eigentlich kaum aufgehalten. Der Rest, was im englischen MSP geschehen ist, das haben die Spieler selbst erfunden und selbst in ihre Status-Texte reingeschrieben. Einfach lächerlich. Im deutschen MSP war dann unser Plan, etwas gutes zu tun. Darunter: * Statustexte von gelöschten und gebannten Nutzern verändern (z.B. Verlinkungen auf das neue MSP-Profil odier wie lange der Bann noch anhält, dass Freunde bescheid wissen). * Filme, die es verdient haben, in die Highscores bringen. * Rares herzaubern. Damals gab es noch keine Rare Weeks. * So viele Geschenke wie möglich zu vergeben. * Bullies (mobbende Spieler) geärgert, gegen Beweise. Wir haben ihnen die Status-Texte geändert, dass Gesicht vom anderen Geschlecht gegen oder sie ausgezogen. * und vieles mehr. Ich kann mich leider nicht mehr an alles erinnern. ja und nebenbei, wie wir das ganze gemacht haben, müssen wohl auch andere herausgefunden haben, wie man Charles benutzt.. und das waren dann die, die Angst und Schrecken verbreitet haben. Nicht wir. Aber 90% aller Spieler, die behauptet haben, gehackt worden zu sein, haben gelogen und haben das alles selbst gemacht. Wir konnten nicht glauben, wie bescheuert das ganze geworden ist. Ich habe so lachen müssen, wie ich auf YouTube ein Video über Anonymous gesehen habe mit mehr als 700.000 Aufrufen und wie theatralisch und gruselig das gemacht wurde. Abgesehen von diesem ganzen Zeug haben wir dann auch Sachen in MSP gemacht, von denen wir niemals im Leben gedacht haben, dass das großartig auffallen oder die Spieler verängstigen würde. Das war z.B. Anonymous auf die Startseite zu bringen. Gott war das eigentlich einfach. Damals wurden auf der Startseite außer den Wettbewerbs-Looks noch die (extra)-MovieStars angezeigt.. aber das waren nicht die Profile von den (extra)-Figuren, sondern andere von MSP erstellte Profile mit dem gleichen aussehen. Eins davon hieß z.B. frontpageCostume20, wie man in einem der Bilder sehen kann, die ich dir geschickt habe. Jetzt fragt sich jeder: was???? aber wie kommt Anonymous in das Profil rein???? Haben die das Passwort gehackt???? Nein. Wir konnten nie Passwörter knacken oder änvern. Wir konnten uns nie in die Profile einloggen. Irgendwo in manchen bereichen war MSP trotzdem eine sichere Seite. aber was wir dennoch machen konnten, war dass wir unsere aktuell eingeloggten Accounts in andere Accounts mehr oder weniger wechseln konnten. Wir konnten dann nicht alles damit anstellen aber manche Möglichkeiten hatten wir. So haben wir im MSP-Account "frontpageCostume20" dann den Look geändert, dass die (extra)-Figur aussieht wie Anonymous und so auf der Startseite erscheint. Wir dachten eigentlich, dass die Spieler dann Panik davon bekommen und meinen, dass Anonymous sich das Passwort merkt, wenn man sich einloggt, während Anonymous auf der Startseite ist. Das ist der gleiche Aberglaube wie Bloody Mary und so ein Scheiß. Hahahaha. Wir waren ja trotzdem Idioten in dem Gebiet und wollten nichts böses anstellen und konnten auch nicht alles machen. In diesen gewechselten Accounts konnten wir dann auch tatsächlich Filme erstellen, die Movie Stars umziehen oder gar mit deren StarCoins einkaufen gehen. Das letztere haben WIR aber nicht gemacht. Wieso auch? Wir konnten uns alles herbeizaubern mit Charles, was wir brauchten. Das waren dann entweder andere Hacker oder die Leute haben das nur behauptet. Die kurze Geschichte Alles begann an einem Freitag, dem 29. Juni 2012 auf dem US-Server. Es wurde ein Forum-Thread namens "Little Test" (Kleiner Test) erstellt, komischerweise von einem "Deleted User" (gelöschter Nutzer). Aber nicht nur das war komisch. Sie war Level 1, kein''' VIP,''' obwohl Forum Beiträge erst mit Level 6 erstellt werden konnten, oder eben mit VIP, hat Sie den Beitrag dennoch veröffentlichen können. Das Besondere an diesem Thread war, dass unter dem Beitrag viele Movie Stars den Text: * BENUTZER... hacked by Anonymous. * I can do almost anything ;D * - Nobody's safe! - schrieben. Auch große Movie Stars, da konnte also etwas nicht stimmen. Viele Moderatoren von MSP, versuchten die Situation zu erklären, und meinten es sei Fake. Sie tauchte später auch auf der Startseite auf. War es Fake? Es gibt einige Dinge zu beachten. Bis 2017 konnte MovieStarPlanet mit einem Programm sehr einfach verändert werden. (Charles) Dies wurde weitestgehend behoben. Das Programm Charles gibt es schon länger und es ist nicht das einzige seiner Art, also solche Tools gibt es schon ewig, um Seiten auf Fehler zu testen. Fragen & Antworten 1. Ein Benutzer mit Level 1 kann ein Thread erstellen, ohne VIP zu sein? * Ja, das war bis 2017 sogar möglich. Man musste mit dem Programm nur ein Datum ändern, welches MovieStarPlanet vorgaukelte, dass man VIP ist. So konnte man also diesen Beitrag erstellen. Andererseits kann man auch einfach sein Level mit dem Programm kurzzeitig ändern. 2. MovieStars wurden gehackt, und schrieben Kommentare unter den Thread? * Nein, dies waren laut Anonymous nur Gerüchte. 3. Wie kam er dann auf die Startseite? * Sie veränderte "frontpageCostume"-Looks per Charles. Kategorie:Hacker Kategorie:MovieStars Kategorie:DE Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Weiblich